My love for you is Undying
by Hedgie Hanyou
Summary: A Valentine's Day story for all of you. It's SonAmy and their kids. I hope you read and like. R&R!


**Hey everyone. I know I haven't wrote or updated on my stories much because I had school and life to spend. I know I'll try to update every month and maybe in the summer, I'll update every week. I have a life too out of FanFiction. Also if you want to be one of my editors to help my grammar issues in my stories and idea editor, all you have to is ask. Or if you want a story requested to you or anyone else, ask. I would love to have new ideas for this site and all. I'll shut up now and let you read. I almost forgot, this is a Valentine's Day story of SonAmy (Even though I don't really like this holiday all that much) I'm only doing for my fellow readers, SonAmy fans, My-My986, xxx FennekinFireFox xxx, Nebula the Hedgehog, Maya Uzumaki The Hedgehog, TheHedgieMaster, T1Weasel, Otto417, TextMessage, and BeautifulRedVelvetX. So on, and so forth.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic and crew, SEGA and Sonic Team do. I own SonAmy, Tailream, ShadMaria, Silvaze, Knuxouge, and Khanally kids.

**_My love for you is Undying_**

**_-Mobius, Valentine's Day, Sonic and Amy's House-_**

On February 14- Valentine's Day, we see a white, 2 story house. Inside the house is three bathrooms, a clean-out kitchen, a beautiful living room, and comely stairs. Up the stairs is five bedrooms.

As we see in the master bedroom- are two hedgehogs. One blue and one pink. On their left hands- are wedding rings. These two hedgehogs are the re-owned hero, Sonic and his pink wife, Amy Rose.

You see, after the Metarex battle and Cosmo's saving-of-the-universe, Sonic proclaimed his love to Amy.

He then had the courage to ask for her hand in marriage.

Of course- she accepted.

Then after a lovely, elegant, and pleasing wedding and honeymoon- three weeks ago, Amy was pregnant.

Sonic had doubts about being a father- that all changed when the baby came to this world, his and Amy's child.

The infant was a hedgehog boy, with blue fur- that was a bit darker than Sonic's, and peach skin. He looked exactly like his father, but the only difference was that he had his mother's eyes- Jade green. The hedgehog couple had named the hoglet, Flash Hedgehog.

Sonic loved his son as much as he loved running. After a couple of days in the hospital, they get to take Flash home. The infant was curious after the sun touched him for the very first time.

When the hedgehog family got home, they instantly started parenting with changing diapers, breast and formula feeding and the baby learning qualities. By the age of one, Flash has started crawling- _very _fast. Sonic and Amy then knew the infant had his father's speed.

After a couple weeks of having to discover the hoglet's speed ability, the hedgehog couple got intimate, again. They then had another son, Flare Hedgehog. A fire-red and pinkish hedgehog with emerald eyes and peach skin.

Two years later, they had a baby girl this time, Alexandrea Rose Hedgehog. An infant that resembled her mother perfectly, but had violet colored fur and emerald colored eyes.

The next year, another child came to be. She was a special baby girl- she was born on February 14. So the father and mother named her, Valentine Rose Hedgehog. Same pink fur as her mother, Jade eyes, and peach skin.

After the children were born, Sonic and Amy decided to stop with only four. But are still intimate with each other- with protection.

As we go back to the sleeping hedgehogs, they were still asleep until little feet patters were heard on the carpeted floor. The door busts open with four hedgehog children jumping on the bed- waking their parents up. The oldest was 6, the second was 5, the third was 3, and the youngest is, now, 2. These were children of Sonic and Amy Rose Hedgehog: Flash, Flare, Alexandra Rose, and Valentine Rose Hedgehogs.

Sonic and Amy wake up to greet them.

"Hey there guys, good morning." Both hedgehogs say at the same time.

"Hi Mommy and Daddy! Good morning and happy Valentine's Day!" The four hedgehogs say and hug their parents.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you guys too," Says Amy.

"And happy birthday to you, Valentine." Says Sonic.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." Amy says and hugs the mini-version of herself.

"Thank you, Mommy and Daddy." Thanks Valentine.

After the early morning wake up call, all hedgehogs get up, get cleaned and get dressed. Sonic and Amy decided to keep the four kids from school, since it was Valentine's birthday today.

"Okay Val, what would you like to do today?" Asks the now 2-year-old's father.

"Well, could we go to Auntie Sonia's house, please?" Says the birthday girl. Even her other three siblings wanted to go to their Auntie's house- for the surprise they have for their sister, mother, and father.

"Sure, if that's what you want, sweetie." Says the 2-year-old's mother.

"Yay!" Says the four young hedgehogs.

A couple minutes later, they get in the mini-van and drive off. After 30 minutes of driving they finally arrive at the kid's, mother's sister-in-law, and father's sister's house. They get out of the van and head for the front door. They knock and no one answers.

"There's no one answering the door, Sonikku." Says Amy.

"Hmm, maybe she's not home. Oh well, let's just wait until she gets back." Says Sonic. He reaches his arm up the top ledge of the door frame and gets a spare key. He unlocks the door, opens it and…

'SURPRISE! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY VALENTINE!" Yell the Sonic Heroes and the Sonic Underground band. Except the black and red striped hedgehog named, Shadow.

"Wow. That was a surprise for us and Valentine." Says Sonic. He picks up his now 2-year-old daughter and walks inside.

"Well, we did this for you guys and Valentine." Says a two-tailed kitsune named, Miles Prower, but likes to be called Tails.

"Thanks guys. What do you say to everyone, Val?" Says the hedgehog father.

"Thank you everyone!" She says pretty loudly in her cute voice.

"Aww!"

Valentine blushed and asked her Daddy to put her down. He did as she said and ran off, along with her other three siblings. They go to the other kids at the party.

Tails and Cream's children: Even and Ginger Prower.

Shadow and Maria's children: Darkness and Kylie Robotnik Hedgehog.

Silver and Blaze's children: Danny and Jade Hedgehog

Knuckles and Rouge's children: Crush and Diamond Echidna

Finally, Khan and Sally's children: Joey and Callie Acorn Monkey

All the children go to a child's play room (A/N: Not the movie Child's Play, I hate the movie. Wee!).

The adults stay in the living room and make conversations with each other.

**_-A couple hours later-_**

After a while of being at Sonia's house, Sonic and Amy were getting ready to go. That is until the four small hedgehogs came to them and asked if they could stay the night at their Auntie's house. The other couple's children asked the same thing, but at different relative's houses. The parents agreed and took their kids to their aunt's, uncle's, grandma's, or grandpa's places. Except Sonic and Amy. They let their kids stay with their Aunt, say good-bye to them, and leave.

**_-Back at Sonic and Amy's home-_**

Sonic and Amy get home. They go up the stairs and change clothes.

On the way home, they were talking about making a reservation at a restaurant.

Amy was dressed in a lovely, black, one shoulder cocktail dress with a pair of graceful, black, strappy heels. She looked pleasant, but Sonic thought she looked charmingly beautiful.

Sonic was dressed in a black suit with a white button-up shirt underneath the tuxedo jacket and nice, black dress shoes. Even though he felt uncomfortable in clothes, he did it for Amy. Amy knew he felt uncomfortable but he told her not to worry about it. She did think he looked handsome and attractive in the suit.

They then get in Sonic's old Cyclone and drive to the restaurant.

**_-At the restaurant_**

Sonic and Amy get out of the Cyclone and walk inside. They both order, as a beverage, wine. It had a sour taste to it, but then they got used to it and drank the rest of it with their food. After the romantic dinner, they go home.

Amy and Sonic have the same eye love for each other. Also, the same want for each other.

When the pink and blue hedgehogs get home, they start getting- intimate with each other.

**_-In the morning-_**

After their lovely night out, Sonic and Amy get up, get dressed, and go get their kids. They pick them up from Sonia and take them to a amusement park called Twinkle Park.

**_-At 8:00 PM-_**

The hedgehog family had lunch at the very popular, amusement park. So they go have dinner at a small restaurant for an hour. They then go home because the kids are showing that they are getting tired with yawns and rubbing of the eyes. When the family gets home, Sonic carries Flash and Flare while Amy carries Alexandrea and Valentine. They go in the separate rooms and puts the kids to sleep, kiss them goodnight, and go back to their own room.

Both hedgehogs enter and get ready for bed.

Sonic just takes off his socks and shoes while Amy changes into a white tank top with a pink heart in the middle and pink shorts.

They both brushed their teeth, got in the bed and said to each other,

"I love you, Sonikku. Goodnight."

"I love you too, Ames. Goodnight."

After that, they both fell asleep. Dreaming about what will happen the next Valentine's Day.

**Finally! I feel like I rushed on the ending of this story. What do you guys think? I did this for Valentine's Day. If you want to request an idea for me, then go ahead. This is just a reminder. If the authors I mentioned in here like this story, then you're welcome. I loved your stories so much that I made this for you guys, even if you didn't make any stories. I hoped y'all liked it, please leave good reviews and please no flames. I'll try my best to update on my stories that you guys want to be updated the most. Happy Valentine's Day and happy birthday Valentine! R&R please.**

**-Hedgie Hanyou (Old username: SonadowFan777)**


End file.
